RESS
by UserName-Forbidden
Summary: He was 12 years old when the outbreak in Raccoon City hit, he was living there with his mom when it is is the sad story of my very wonderful Resident Evil OC.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

It was an old friend, always there, always waiting. Sounds filled into the darkness, a loud sounding horn shot through the darkness startling him awake. Light blinded his eyes forcing him to shut them slightly, his body was stiff, he couldn't move.

He could hear beeping, air compressions, sounds heard in hospitals. His eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light above him, he could see it was a hospital light used in operations, slowly he turned his head toward the left, he could see a mirror on the wall, the image was that of the room he was in.

Slowly he looked to his right, seeing an IV attached to his arm. Fresh bandages wrapped around his arm as he soon gazed down his body, ignoring what was on the right for now. He was strapped down, he was in shorts and he knew the pair well.

Asylum.

St. Jeremy's Hospital. A mental asylum.

How could he have thought it was a good idea to come back? He had thought about it but changed his mind when he was there. But what were they doing? Doing to him?

His eyes fell to the door in front of him cold metal doors with small windows, he soon looked around again as best as possible, the machines were all making sounds, he couldn't hear anything else. He took a breath and left it out slowly, he was in the asylum right?

He was positive he was in the asylum, where else would he be? The doors opened making him look, four men in white outfits came in, each wearing a white mask and eye protection. Their gazes were passing through him, he could feel the pressure, the heart rate upped a beat making one look at the young man who soon looked at those to his right. One was holding a hypodermic needle filled with something.

"What are you doing?" He asked finally looking at the other three. "Where am I?" He asked jerking some against the restraints.

"Blood pressure is rising some." Said the one of his left looking at the machines. "Brain waves are normal."

"Where am I?" He asked again raising his voice some. "What are you doing?" He repeated again looking at the man to his right holding the needle ready as the young man jerked in his restraints. "No! Let me go!" He said as the men tried to restrain him.

"Keep him down." A voice sounded over his struggles and machines. "Hurry up and give it to him!"

He fought harder as they held him down more, the needle finally penetrating his right arm. He could feel the liquid coming inside him, shooting some strange feeling to his mind making his body tingle as he panted for breath.

"No…" He said starting to feel lightheadedness coming to him. "No…." He said as his body relaxed he could feel it inside his head, his eyes starting to become hazy as the men watched him as darkness consumed his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

'Is he part of the program?' Asked a voice in the darkness.

'Yes. He won't remember a thing after we're done. He won't remember this procedure.' Spoke another voice in the distance. 'He is the only one left that was there.'

'What happened to the others?' Asked the first voice.

'Terminated.'

'Make sure he is strapped down tightly.' Came a new voice, a Russian accent was upon it. 'This will hurt.'

-

1998 - Raccoon City

Apartment Heights - Room #109

"Shane! Don't forget your lunch!" A woman shouted with a slight accent as a door closed with a small bang.

A young boy stared at himself in the mirror fixing his short cut dirty blonde hair, he smiled some before brushing his teeth while looking at his eyes, both a different shade of blue. Once done he left the bathroom to see his mom standing in the kitchen.

"You look so handsome." She said making him smile, her skin was a very beautiful color, for she was a Native American. "Officer Ryman is outside waiting for you." She said with a gesture to the window.

"Again?" Shane asked looking out the window down at the streets to see a tall police officer smoking on a cigarette leaning against a light pole. "I hope he's not going to bust me for something I didn't do."

His mother laughed and patted him on the head seeing Kevin down there looking up at their window before putting it out. She smiled and nudge Shane to get ready, it took him a while and he soon left the apartment and was on the street in two minutes.

"Hey Shane." Kevin said smiling at the young kid. "What took you so long?"

"Mom." Shane said smiling back. "What's up?"

"Another day, another dollar." Kevin joked as they started to walk, he soon yawned and stretched. "You're fortunate that I'm up at this hour." He said making Shane look up at him. "I work night shift but I owe your mom."

"Free drinks?" Shane asked as they crossed the street as Kevin nodded.

"Best there is." He said as they walked down the street of Raccoon City.

-

Present…

Sounds flooded his ears as he took a breath before slowly opening his eyes, everything was fuzzy and out of place. Pain burned in his throat and chest as he coughed spitting out some slime and blood, he groaned as he rolled over falling off his bed and onto the cold concrete flooring hard. Slowly he cursed pushing himself up into a sitting position as he held himself, emotions flooded through his body instantly making him shout out in frustration and in pain, he ached badly. He wanted to cry but he was hurting too much to waste his energy in doing so, a guard tapped on the glass making him look at him as food was slid into the room from a small slot at the bottom of the glass. At first his eyes registered the food was slop till he blinked a few seeing that he was having fruit, something he longed for.

Like a wild animal he snatched the apple slices eating them in great haste trying hard to savor the sweet taste as the guard walked away with a twisted smile. Shane coughed from eating so fast and patted his chest getting a drink from the small bottle of water, it was perfect as he sighed ignoring the camera in the room. He wanted to enjoy it before they took it away from him, with haste he stuffed a few slices into his socks as the guard came back using a hook pulling the tray back out before Shane could snatch the orange making him glare at the guard before struggling to stand up.

His body was weak, as if exhausted, like he had ran miles without stopping. He felt like crap once he was able to stand and soon used the toilet before laying back down, his chest was sore making it hard to move more, getting comfy on the bed was terrible. It felt like there was a weight on his chest, pushing down on him making it hard to breath, a quick stab of pain in his side making him cringe instantly before groaning before looking at the glass door wishing they would bring him some pills to help with the pain.

He got nothing.

He groaned in more pain now, his body felt like it was on fire and his stomach rolled so badly he ended staying next to the toilet most of the night nibbling on the fruit in his socks to try and ease his stomach. He never felt this sick before, not since he got the stomach flu when he was a kid in Raccoon City those many years ago….

-

1998 - Raccoon City

Apartment Heights - Room #109

"You're burning up baby." His mother said dabbing a wet wash cloth over his head as he held his stomach. It was clear he had gotten sick at school and with the stomach flu. "You'll be okay, just need some sleep."

"It hurts mom." He said cringing in pain before leaning over his bed vomiting into the bucket and spat. "It came out of my nose!" He exclaimed blowing his nose with a tissue she handed him. "Mom make it stop." He said looking at her crying some as their buzzer sounded making her leave him to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked pressing the button to the main floor.

"It's Kevin." Came the voice, Kevin Ryman. "I got the stuff you needed." He said.

"Come on up." She replied pressing another button and opened the door before returning to Shane finding him vomiting again. "Kevin's brought your medicine." She said sitting down on the bed making Shane look at her. "It'll help you feel better."

"But mom.." He said ready to protest till she got up and closed the door partway before heading into the kitchen were Kevin was setting down a few paper bags.

She smiled seeing he had brought them food and drinks as well, she grabbed the medicine and looked it over before grabbing her purse till Kevin placed his hand on hers telling her she didn't have to pay him. She nodded and soon got to work mixing the medicine into soup for Shane to eat.

"How's he doing?" Kevin asked eating chips he brought with him.

"I think it's the stomach flu. He keeps vomiting every few minutes, hopefully this will help calm his stomach down and make him sleep."

"You going to keep him from school for the next few days?" Kevin asked grabbing a glass out of one of the cupboards before getting a glass of milk.

"Unless it goes away in the morning." She said soon heating the soup up and looked at Kevin. "I don't think anyone else at the school has this sickness, I'm wondering if someone slipped him something during lunch."

"Like a drug or spoiled food?" Kevin asked taking another drink. "Kids these days, always trying to take out the nice kid." He said. "Sofia, you don't mind if I crash here tonight would ya? I'm supposed to patrol this area anyway."

"You know you're always welcomed here Kevin." She said smiling at him grabbing the hot bowl carefully and placed it on a plate. "I need to give this to Shane, I'll be right back."

-Present…

At the asylum security room, the men inside were observing the monitors till one stopped the one on Shane's and leaned forward some looking closer at it. He rubbed his nose for a second before pointing to Shane's hands and looked at the other who was on the radio quickly.

Back at Shane's cell, he stiffened seeing four guards outside of his cell making him stand up quickly only to fumble against his bed as the glass rolled into the wall and he shouted in pain as his arms were twisted behind his back. He was forced to face forward as one patted him down finding the rest of the fruit slices in his socks before being hit in the gut with a nightstick making him cry out in pain as his legs gave out from under him but the two that held him kept him up before pushing him back against the bed and left leaving him crying in pain holding his gut, he shouted again as he collapsed onto the floor.

A man stood outside of the cell looking in, his black trench coat kept most of his figure hidden as he watched Shane behind high grade sunglasses. He just watched unmoved as to what was going inside the cell, a smiled crept along the side of his face watching Shane force himself onto his feet holding his head before shouting out in frustration for being so weak and soon hit the wall his bed was against. Shane's body shook as he leaned over the bed pressing his head against the wall crying, scolding himself for being weak but he couldn't help it, being stuck in here for nine years would do that to a being.

"I will get out of here…" Shane said rubbing his face with his free hand trying hard to calm down. "I will get out of here…" He repeated trying to fight the painful memories of having to live here and he hit the wall again cutting his knuckles some, his blood smearing on the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day…

"Get off me!" Shane shouted struggling as the guards pinned him to the floor of his cell trying to get his cuffs on. "I'm not going back into that room!" He shouted kicking wildly at the guards trying harder to get the one off his back.

"We're going to the open room you idiot." Said the guard on his back. "You need to walk around in there."

Shane cursed at the guard and struggled even more, he wanted to be left alone, he wanted to sleep. Most of the night he couldn't sleep cause of the pain he was suffering. The guard holding him down soon pressed his knee against the back of Shane's head making him nearly stop his struggling knowing well enough to stop when that was there. The cuffs were slipped on and tightened around his wrists as well as around his ankles, he was thankful that he wasn't getting the jacket this time. Silently he cursed feeling them pull him onto his feet.

"Correction." Said one of the guards as Shane looked at him. "We're going to the visitor room, you have someone who wants to talk to you." Hearing that Shane instantly thought it was Kevin Ryman, but he knew that Kevin was in Florida and nowhere near this place, it had been nearly two years since Kevin last visited him. Shane missed him greatly now, wishing more that it was him since he needed someone to talk to.

But then a thought crossed Shane's mind as they pulled him out of his cell, why weren't they opening the door in his cell next to his bed to let him into that room? Was he going to the other visitor room? Why? Why were they taking him there? That was a partial open room where a patient could interact with his visitor physically.

This didn't sound good at all.

The walk bothered Shane more than the thought of the visitor, he wanted to run, run back to his cell. A guard pushed him nearly making him fall onto the floor but was caught by another before doing so catching sight of window revealing outside, he saw green trees and flowers. Even in that second, his heart felt elated, just enough to boost his spirit as he looked forward walking now, carefully and slowly so not to trip over his chains. Soon the door came into view, the visitor door was on the other side of a strong metal gate making his heartbeat faster now, he was scared to think who it was but had to force himself to be strong as they took off his chains and cuffs, the door opened and he was pushed inside nearly falling to the floor when one of the guards tried to trip him but he had learned from past experiences to expect it and caught himself before even touching the floor flipping the birdy to the guards as the door closed leaving him in the bright white room as he looked around some rubbing his arms.

No one was there.

He looked at the large mirror in the room, he only saw his own reflection and he looked terrible. His left arm's bandages were bloodied from him cutting his knuckles. He rubbed them gently with his other hand feeling they were still tender making him scoff at having been such an idiot last night in having hit the wall, but that was the only way to get his point across that he was sick and tired of all of this. He kicked the ground with his bare feet, they had dragged him out of his cell before he could even put his shoes on making him curse before looking at the mirror again and titled his head slightly seeing two red glowing dots on it. Something was there or was at least reflecting making him look around the room again before looking at the mirror again. Slowly he approached it and touched it before cupping his hands around his eyes to try and see if he could see inside.

On the other side, Albert Wesker stood looking right at Shane trying to see through the glass. He smirked as a light came on in the room he was in making the mirror see through, Shane gasped and jumped back some in surprised seeing Wesker, but he said nothing nor did Shane.

Questions filled Shane's mind all at one time giving him a headache, he never saw this man before and slowed his startled breathing looking at Wesker, who had his hands behind his back, trying to take note of his being but failed to do so. Nothing made sense to him.

"Hello, Shane." Wesker said calmly seeing Shane looked at him startled and confused making him smile before raising a questionable hand gesture. "Do you remember me?" He asked as Shane just stared at him.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Shane asked, Wesker took note of the defensive stance Shane was in and wondered about it but looked at him sternly behind hissunglasses. "Who the fuck are you?" Shane asked making a fist wondering how this stranger knew his name.

"I'm Albert Wesker." He replied back lowering his hand. "You don't remember me?" He asked.

"Should I?" Shane snapped looking away some closing his eyes. "Calm down." He whispered to himself, he was puzzled as to why he was so aggressive, he usually wasn't. His attention was drawn quickly toward the door the mirror window had making him back up some seeing Wesker enter the room, he was going to keep his distance, a good distance. "Stay away from me." He said backing up as Wesker took another step toward him before raising his hands a little.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said as Shane just stared at him like a startled wild animal, nine years of pain, terror, sadness, everything he has gone through were showing on those blue eyes of his. He took another step and Shane was against the wall feeling around for a door or anything from what Wesker was getting but the boy never took his eyes off him making him smirk watching Shane try desperate to find the door but it was right behind Wesker. "Where do you intend to run?" Wekser asked looking at Shane.

"Anywhere but here." Shane said making a break for the door and when he reached it he couldn't find anyway of opening it. "Get me out of here!" He shouted hitting the door before turning around to be face to face with Wesker who soon had his arm against Shane's throat keeping him there.

"I just want to talk to you." He said calmly as Shane tried to get the arm off his neck. "Why don't you remember me?" He asked again as Shane kicked him but he was unfazed making Shane look at him startled. "Answer me." He said pushing slightly, cutting off the air to Shane making him struggle more before nodding as Wesker pulled back.

"I just don't know who you are." Shane said coughing looking at Wesker. "Should I?" He asked as Wesker stepped away leaving Shane rubbing his throat and cough while Wesker observed him.

"I'm the one that saved you from drowning." Wesker said finally making Shane stop and stare at him. "I've looked at your file, and that from Raccoon City." He said calmly. "Shane, do you know anything about your father?"

"My dad…?" Shane asked remember asking about him before…

-

1998 - Raccoon City

Apartment Heights - Room #109

'Another body was discovered in the woods outside of Raccoon City.' The news anchor said on the TV as Shane watched it before working more on his home work. 'But there are reports of people going missing in Raccoon City, the latest percentage has rose to 14%.'

Sofia was looking outside at the lit streets of Raccoon City, she was drinking tea before looking at Shane doing his homework smiling before looking at their family photos. A small frowned appeared on her soft face before looking at Shane soon finishing his math homework.

"Mom." He started putting the paper in his book. "Was dad really good with math?" He asked looking at her.

"He worked for Umbrella." She said smiling lightly. "He used to live here in Raccoon, he was killed on the job. They didn't tell me what happened."

"When did he die?" Shane asked grabbing his English book.

"He died this year." She said finally hearing nothing and looked at Shane looking at her a bit startled. "He left us before you were born, I couldn't find him or get in contact with him. I just got a letter from Umbrella a few weeks ago about his death."

"Wh-why didn't you tell me?" Shane asked looking at her soon hearing a gunshot making them both jump as Sofia hurried to the door and opened it as another gunshot sounded in the hall making her look down seeing a body on the floor.

"What's going on." She said as her neighbor came out holding a pistol, he was covered in blood, bleeding from a bite wound on his arm. "Mr. Stevens?" She asked as he looked at her.

"He just attacked me!" He said looking at the corpse on the floor before coughing. "He bit me!" He shouted firing off another shot at the corpse as Sofia retreated back inside and locked the door.

"What's going on mom?" Shane asked looking at her sitting backwards on his chair as she rushed into her bedroom. "Mom?"

"Mr. Stevens just killed his grandson." She said as Shane heard things being moved in the room. "Keep the door closed and locked, don't answer it either." She said as he got off the chair and walked toward the door pulling up a chair to peek out through the eye hole to see someone shuffling by.

"Mom, Mr. Stevens looks sick." He said watching Mr. Stevens stop and turn looking at the door. "He looks very sick." He said as Mr. Stevens shuffled to the door and started hitting it making Shane get down. "What's wrong with him?" He asked turning around seeing Sofia holding a gun making him look at her a bit stunned. "I didn't know we had a gun!" He exclaimed.

"I bought it a long time ago." She said looking through the hole before aiming the gun at the door and fired a few shots hitting Mr. Stevens on the other side, the gun shots made Shane cover his ears staring at the holes in the door and soon looked at Sofia, stunned she shot Mr. Stevens. "Something wasn't right." She said looking at him. "Your father warned me about this." She said.

"Who was he?" Shane asked hugging her, he was afraid now. "What was his name?"

"I can't tell you now baby." She said patting his head. "Maybe later." A smile came on Shane's face making her kiss the top of his head. "Finish your homework." She said nudging him along before walking into the kitchen dialing a number. "Come on Kevin, pick up." She said tapping the gun against the counter before hanging up. "Shit." She mumbled looking out into the dining room seeing Shane looking at her before she headed toward a window looking out at the streets seeing a few people walking down below. "Something's not right…" She whispered watching them seeing a car crash up the road drawing her attention quickly.

-Present…

Shane leaned against the wall now remembering that night, it was a nightmare, how his mother shouted at him to get pack as the news announce a pandemic of violent outbreaks within the city. Wesker watched him, puzzled as to what the boy was remembering before hearing a sigh escape Shane.

"I never got my answer to who he was…" Shane finally said rubbing his face. "…she never told me who he was, not even when she was murdered…" He said remembering that day but his mind didn't wander there, it drifted to Raccoon City, when he was only twelve years old when the outbreak hit. When he and his mother desperately tried to escape Raccoon alive...


	4. Chapter 4

1998 - Raccoon City - Outbreak

Shane ran down the alleyway as fast as he could carrying his backpack on his back as two zombies chased after him, he panted and kept running, fear marking his eyes as he looked for an exit. He called out for help stumbling but regained his footing till he rounded the next corner finding more zombies there.

"Mom!" He shouted looking back at the two coming after him and then those before him. "How did we get separated?" He asked himself backing up trying to keep his distance from them before tripping over something landing hard onto his back, but the backpack caught most of his fall, he gasped seeing a dead cop and nearly screamed but caught himself realizing it wasn't Kevin. He quickly looked up seeing the zombies coming and loud growling seeing two dogs coming down one of the alleyways making him frantically search for something as his hand grasp something metallic, he pulled it up quickly and held it in front of him as the first zombie dog jumped at him, its bloody half jaw biting into the shotgun trying to get to Shane who pushed forward as hard as he could trying to keep the dog off himself as he screamed again trying to stay alive. "Someone help me!" He shouted now using his feet to push against the dog soon realizing about the second, he saw it coming up next to him and then a gunshot. The dog yelped falling back as strong kick was landed on the head of the one biting into the shotgun, the upper jaw was severed from its head as it fell limp on Shane making him shout at the blood falling onto him.

A strong hand pulled him out from under the dog, he fumbled back as he was able to stand watching the tall man firing at the zombies and at the second dog getting up. It was a total stranger and Shane was thankful he helped but he didn't like the fact he was covered in blood that carried the infection, the virus. The man started backing up now making Shane do the same, there was a door behind them that was open, Shane smiled and ran to it as the man grabbed the shotgun and did the same before slamming the door behind him and blocked it with a chair.

"We can't stay here." He said looking at Shane sitting on the steps leading to the landing. "You okay kid?" He asked as Shane looked at him nodding, from just looking at him, Shane knew the man had some military background. The man was light skinned and in his late forties, he had dark black hair with golden brown eyes that showed he had seen death and chaos before. "Why are you out here alone?" He asked reloading the pistol before looking the shotgun over as Shane frowned lightly.

"I got separated from my mom." Shane answered taking his backpack off and opened it pulling a photo out of the front zipper holding it out to the man. "A car and some zombies made us go our separate ways." He told as the older man took the photo and looked at it.

"I've seen her before, she works at one of the reception desks at one of the Umbrella pharmacies." He said handing it back as Shane smiled lightly and nodded. "You're her kid? I never knew, I'm Andrew."

"Shane." He replied back looking at the photo before putting it back into his bag. "I don't know where I'm at in Raccoon, everything is so confusing and frightening." He said as the shotgun was set in his lap making him look up at Andrew.

"Ever fired a shotgun?" He asked as Shane shook his head. "Well you'll need to now, you should be able to handle the shotgun if you keep it pressed against your shoulder." He said patting Shane's shoulder. "Will hurt like hell but it's better than being torn apart." He said smiling. "Oh, where's your father?" He asked as Shane looked away. "He's dead isn't he?"

"Died in a experimental test." He told remembering what Sofia told him as they left the apartment. "Something went wrong and he was killed. I hate Umbrella, too many people end up dying there."

"I agree with you on that." Andrew replied walking past Shane and looked out a window. "Shit, looks like the infection has gotten to the zoo animals." He said seeing a lioness chasing after a survivor. "Let's move." He said as Shane got up holding the shotgun and sighed drawing Andrew's attention. "It's pump action." He said walking over taking the shotgun. "You pull this down to load another round in the chamber, but make sure you press this little button to make it go down." He said showing Shane as he nodded. "Hopefully we'll find a gun that suits your small size. The shotgun might harm you since you're still growing."

"I'll handle it." Shane told him wiping his nose, the blood really smelled and it burned his nose. "I'm tough." He said nodding as Andrew smiled at him patting him on the head as Shane took the shotgun back. "We'll need to find ammo."

"And medical supplies." Andrew added as they moved toward another door, Shane mimicked Andrews movements and pressed himself against the other side of the door as Andrew opened it and went out.

Out into the streets and alleyways of Raccoon City, into the chaos and nightmare. Where a single bite dooms you…

-Present…

Shane rubbed his right shoulder, it still hurt now and then from having to use that shotgun, it wasn't any wonder most of the guards would pin him down using his right arm. He leaned his head against the wall trying hard to not cry let alone show his weakness, but Wesker knew more about him than he thought.

"Still hurts doesn't it?" Wesker asked with a gesture as Shane looked at him and soon held his arm turning the other way to keep it from him.

"Just leave me alone old man." He said moving along the wall some, but he couldn't help but remember that night in Raccoon City. How a twelve year old boy survived…

-

1998 - Raccoon City - Outbreak Time 4 Hours After First Infection

Shane coughed from the smoke as they passed a burning car, his small body demanding him to stop and rest, he was exhausted, he wanted to badly lay down but Andrew kept him going. Now and then sounds of a scream or a loud explosion would stop them but they grew use to it over time and kept going killing zombies as they tried to find their way toward the highway or the woods, which ever got closest they were going to take it.

"How much farther?" Shane finally asked breaking their long silence rubbing his right shoulder. He had used the shotgun earlier and it really knocked him hard to the ground, dislocating his shoulder, Andrew had to reset it course he also had to muffle Shane's scream. "I'm tired…" He said as Andrew looked at him.

"We should be close to the highway." He said pulling out a map before looking around before seeing a lioness. "We got a lion." He whispered crouching down watching her sniffing her surroundings. "We need to make a break for it." He said as Shane looked as Andrew pointed toward the bus station. "If we follow the yellow line marked on the road, we'll be able to reach the highway." He said as Shane nodded. "We need to sprint." He told as Shane swallowed. "Don't worry, I'll cover you. Get ready.." He said watching the lioness look back down the street. "Go." He said as Shane hesitated. "Now!" He snapped as Shane ran for it, the lioness perked instantly and whipped around seeing him roaring in response as she took off after the boy.

"She's after me!" Shane shouted ducking behind a car hearing her claws digging into the pavement as he ran to another car that had the door open, he jumped in and slammed the door shut as the lioness rammed into the car clawing at the door till the window busted open making him scream, he was panicking, his mind and body shouted him to run but the passenger door was blocked by a bus. "Help me!" He screamed loudly as the lioness was starting to tear the door off.

The lioness growled and started biting the door before feeling something hit her from behind making her turn snarling seeing Andrew throwing bricks at her, she growled at him not wanting to chase after something so far away before hearing the car start making her look inside seeing Shane. Instantly she reached inside grabbing his clothes, he shouted again hitting the gas pedal making the car launch forward, with her claws in the car and on Shane's clothes, she was dragged roughly before hitting a light pole as the car hit another car.

"Shane!" Andrew shouted running over as the lioness growled trying to recover from the blow to the light pole, Shane was in the car all the way on the floor as Andrew reached him. "Shane, come on!" He said reaching inside, just before Shane could grab hold of Andrew's hand the man shouted out in pain gripping the window frame struggling to keep himself there before being pulled down. "Ah! No!" He shouted as Shane heard the lioness snarling and growling loudly along with the sounds of ripping flesh and snapping of bones, he had to cover his ears to try and keep the sounds out but screamed once more seeing the lioness's head at the window holding Andrew's left arm in her mouth, the fingers were still moving.

Shane was filled with so much fear that he nearly fainted, he tried to get up, his hands slipping on the shotgun under his body, he grabbed it and slid it out as the lioness lowered her head as he got up on the seat aiming it at the window, he was scared, his arms were shaking, he just lost his only friend left in the city. He was ready to cry, he was wishing his mother was with him, he pressed the shotgun against his shoulder, finger on the trigger as the lioness popped her head up once again, he pulled the trigger. The round blew through her skull killing her, the force knocked Shane back hitting his head off the window as the world was encased in darkness…


	5. Chapter 5

-Present

Five Hours Later…

Shane sat on his bed staring at the floor, his hands resting on his legs as his mind wander to what Wesker had told him. He was still trying to accept it, accept the fact he was engineered, the fact that he just met his blood father. He smiled lightly soon sighing before looking at the glass door hoping to see Wesker there but it was empty, he coughed and rubbed his left arm feeling the bandages. He slowly unraveled them revealing scabs, multiple scabs, long cuts from a surgical knife. Slowly he touched them with his finger tips, feeling them gently as he frown some feeling a few were still tender. He soon reached under his pillow pulling out a roll of fresh white bandages, he stole that off a guard while he was fighting a week before.

"Should be healed by next week." He said to himself wrapping his arm up but paused, slowly he looked up seeing Wesker standing there, a small smirk appeared on the side of his face. "Sir." He said going back to wrapping his arm back up.

"How's the arm? Still healing? Very soon you won't need to bother with those bandages anymore." Wesker said looking at him.

"It hurts but I'll live.." Shane replied finishing before looking at him. "What do you mean by that last bit?"

Wesker smirked slightly and zipped open his jumpsuit down to his navel and opened it showing his stomach. " Do you see any scars? No? What would you say if I told you that something once punched claws the size of your arms through my abdomen and out my back and then tossed my twitching corpse to the ground after it broke my spine?"

Shane made a painful expression and rubbed his arms getting the feel of it before looking at him. "Ouch…was a Tyrant wasn't it?" He asked, how did Shane know what a Tyrant was made it puzzling then again Shane survived Raccoon City, he must have saw one there.

Wesker smiled as he zipped his suit back up. "Very good, yes, it was a Tyrant. Ironically one I had helped create. But it murdering me was necessary. The severe trauma was the only thing that could activate the virus in my system. Once it healed me I awoke renewed, better than I had ever been in my previous life. This is what you can look forward to Shane. The last pain you will ever need to feel will come from your rebirth."

"Rebirth…" Shane repeated resting his head in a hand before shaking his head, pain for a new life, that's what he has been going through for nine years, nine years to get out to start a new life but now he wasn't sure. The headache was back and he soon coughed as blood hit his pants, Wesker saw it clearly. "Shit.." Shane grumbled wiping it off and looked at it on his hand.

Wesker was puzzled and concerned. "What's wrong?" Wesker soon shouted down the hall, "Doctor! Get in here!" He then turned back to Shane, studying him as the doctor and a nurse rushed in.

Shane just stared at the blood on his hand, as if he was mesmerized by seeing it. The door opened and the two entered, the nurse lifted Shane's head as she checked his eyes as the doctor checked Shane over, Shane didn't bother to fight which was really off for Wesker since he was known to fight back even against the doctors and nurses.

Wesker's face became stern, "Was he injured by the orderlies?"

"He shows no signs of it." The doctor said looking at Shane. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…" Shane answered holding his head again. "My chest and head hurt…" He told as the nurse left the room quickly. "They did something…in that room…"

Wesker was clearly becoming irritated, "Room, what room? Were there tests done that I wasn't informed of?"

Shane just looked at him bitterly. "Clearly." He said pushing the doctor away hard before getting up coughing some holding his chest. "Damn…" He said trying to stay standing. "I don't know where it is, but one of them was some fucking Russian!" He snapped collapsing to the floor. "Make it stop!" He begged.

Wesker thought, "Sergei? No, it couldn't have been him… Nicholai… could he have done something to the boy? He vanished after Raccoon City, could he have survived? Only one person would know. Luckily I have easy access to her." He said soon looking at the doctor. "See to him, run more tests, find out what is wrong with him and don't fail me!" Saying that he stormed off as Shane shouted out his name but Shane knew Wesker wasn't coming back and cringed more in pain before his mind forced him to slip into the darkness…

-

1998 - Raccoon City - Five and Half Hours After First Infection

Shane coughed smelling smoke again and moved away from it trying to keep as low as possible between the mass car pile up on the bus route, he couldn't help but stare at a massive figure to his left, tall and muscular with a huge clawed hand. He had heard gunfire earlier but knew better than to stick around since it seemed to draw the monsters attention, he was fortunate to not have encountered any more zombies or monster, he was scared out of his mind and he still couldn't find his mother. He frowned thinking she was dead or hurt, or even a zombie, that was the worst.

A sound made him duck down quickly pressing himself against a car waiting for it to stop before looking around hearing nothing, he smiled and got back up smelling something rancid now and he turned around raising a brow seeing a zombie coming up the road. He titled his head slightly and raised the shotgun, he smiled taking aim but stopped from firing seeing it was Andrew.

"What…the hell…" He said watching him before backing up. "Shoot him...shoot him." He told himself. "He's another zombie." He said as Andrew drew closer. "Sorry." He said pulling the trigger but nothing happened. "What!?" Shane snapped looking at the shotgun seeing it was jammed. "No!" He screamed soon throwing it at Andrew making him stumble allowing him a chance to run, a dumb mistake but Shane knew better than to stick around.

-Present…

Walking through the halls Wesker was suddenly joined by Excella Gionne. Despite her expensive Italian high heels she kept pace with his stride, "Albert darling, what's the matter?"

Wesker didn't even glance toward her as he spoke and kept walking, "There's been a complication with the boy. I need to speak to my pet project to be certain of something before I can proceed with my plans."

Excella narrowed her eyes toward him, "Don't you mean "our" plans darling?"

Wesker glanced at her, grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "Of course. Slip of the tongue, nothing more. Now please make sure everything on Irving's end is being handled. I'll meet with you later." With that Wesker let go of her hand and entered an elevator.

Excella pouted slightly but she knew questioning Albert's plans just wasn't done. She spoke to him as the elevator doors closed, "As you wish dear Albert. Till later!"

Wesker entered the special lab where Jill Valentine was being kept. She slept on a bunk, her chest jewel glowing slightly as it kept her sedated. Wesker smiled slightly at the sight of one of his most hated enemies naked, enslaved and at his mercy.

"Wake up Jill." And with that Jill's eyes snapped open and she sat up in the bunk facing him, her blonde hair falling down around her shoulders.

"Yes?" she spoke, her voice soft and robotic sounding like someone in a trance.

Wesker spoke in even measured tones, "You were in Raccoon City when the outbreak hit. You escaped with an Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service member. Who was he?"

"Carlos Oliveira." She said in a dreamy monotone.

"Was he the only UBCS member you met?" Wesker asked looking at her some before fixing his sunglasses.

"No." Jill replied shaking her head.

"Who else did you meet?" Wesker asked staring at her.

"Russians… Mikhail… Nicholai…"

Wesker's eyes flashed, "Nicholai. Tell me about Nicholai."

Jill stared blankly, "Nicholai Ginovaef. He's a traitor. Killed his own men… tried to kill me…"

Wesker became impatient, "What happened to him?"

Jill paused for a minute, "He stole the last rescue chopper. Tried to kill me one last time but left when I returned fire."

Wesker became visibly irritated and clenched his fists. "Incompetent cow…you should have killed him! Punch yourself in the face, hard!" Jill clenched her fist and punched herself in the mouth, splitting her lip slightly. A small trickle of blood dripped down her chin. Wesker felt a little better. "Good girl. Now go back to sleep Jill." Jill laid back down in the bunk; closed her eyes and the slave jewel in her chest resumed its soft glow as Wesker left heading back to check on Shane.

- Meanwhile…

Shane woke up covering his eyes from the bright light before looking to his right seeing an x-ray hanging there, he just stared at it before sitting up quickly seeing something was wrong with it, there was something else there in his chest. He got off the table and walked over to it putting his hand over where it was at, right where his heart was.

"You have a plaga inside you." The doctor from before said walking over as Shane looked at him. "It seems that night you vanished from your cell was the night you where implanted, that explains why your chest was hurting badly that day and just a while ago."

"Why would someone put it inside me?" He asked looking back at the x-ray. "The thing is big…" He said rubbing his chest. "And…it's inside me.." He said shaking his head. "I don't even feel it."

"That's because you don't, plagas are not often felt once they fuse with their host." The doctor said pointing at the x-ray. "It's right next to or right on your heart for all we know."

Shane coughed and soon sat on the table again looking at the x-ray while rubbing his chest through his shirt, he didn't think that was what they were doing, he could remember them giving him the drugs and their voices but not remembering the implant made him hit the table.

"Can you get this thing out?" He asked as the doctor shook his head. "Why not?!"

"Where it is positioned, it would kill you if we tired." The doctor replied looking at him while fixing his glasses. "You'll have to live with it inside you."

"That's fucking outrageous!" Shane snapped hitting the table again. "This damn thing is a bug, a parasite, can't you give me pills or something?"

"Nothing is working." The doctor said shaking his head as Shane got off the table. "I'm sorry but we can't fix it." He said back up as Shane pressed his arm against his throat.

"You better find a way!" Shane snapped. "I don't want this thing taking over me!" He growled pushing as the doctor tried to get his breath.

Wesker soon entered the room seeing Shane choking the doctor, "Shane! Release him!" Before anyone can blink Wesker had grabbed Shane and pulled him off the doctor and restrained him fairly easily. The doctor gasped for air as he slumped against an examination table. Annoyed, Wesker turned his attention to the doctor, "What happened in here?"

The doctor rubbed his throat looking at Shane trying to get free before pointing at the x-ray. "It's what we were fearing Mr. Wesker." He said as Wesker looked at the x-ray. "He was implanted."

"Implanted? With what?" Wesker asked as Shane wiggled making Wesker keep a tight grip on him.

"A plaga, it's right where his heart is." The doctor said walking to the x-ray pointing it out. "It's big."

Wesker soon spoke into Shane's ear," Calm down, we can help you." Shane relaxed somewhat and Wesker released his grip and studied the x-ray.

The doctor spoke more clearly, "It's bigger than the ones we've seen previously, but I think we can remove it."

Wesker looked back to the doctor, "It's very close to the heart. This will need a more delicate hand than previous ones you've done. Are you absolutely sure you can remove it safely?"

Shane listened to them and rubbed his chest again before hopping onto the table making Wesker look at him. "After all this…I was looking forward to serving you… to be like you." Shane said looking at the floor. "Now, I got some bug inside me…I lost my grace…bound to the ashes…" He said shaking his head. "Lost of perfection. Loss of a prince…" He said. "You'll want the plaga more than me." He said looking at Wesker. "Just make it quick." He said pointing at his chest. "Right here when you want it."

Wesker walked over to Shane and put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't be a fool and don't martyr yourself yet boy. There is a way we can eject it from your system. There is a treatment that can kill it. I won't lie to you, it's going to be a painful process but it will cure you of this parasite."

Shane sighed. "Better than having this thing take over me…" He said shaking his head. "I just don't understand why you didn't know about it, why none of the guards informed you."

Wesker spoke matter of fact, "Because the last thing we thought to look for was a Plaga parasite. You were exposed to many things in Raccoon City but the Plaga was never a part of what happened there. They were isolated to an incident that happened in Spain years later." Then he looked puzzled, "What would the guards know about this?"

Shane looked at him. "I remember that night, two of the guards came in and did something, I couldn't see but found myself in that room, after they were done, I was spitting and coughing up slime and blood, one of those guards brought me fruit and water, I thought it was nice that the head decided to give it to me, but once I got started that guard took it from me." He said shaking his head. "He had a tattoo on his neck.." He said closing his eyes trying to remember. "A symbol or something…"

Wesker's eyes narrowed, "What did it look like? Describe it."

"I think it was a Russian letter or something, like two capital R's facing backwards and forwards…" Shane said holding his head, the memory of the man playing like an old video.

Wesker's eyes narrowed. "So you can recognize them fairly easily then if you were to see them again?"

Shane nodded and smirked. "I think I know how you can catch him too." He said looking at him. "The open room."

Wesker raised an eye brow, intrigued, "Do tell."

"For one thing, this thing…" He said patting his chest. "…will need to be checked on, plus the health of its host, so I see it that this guy would come calling, like a moth lured into the fire."

Wesker nodded, "We'll play it your way then."

"Good, cause I can't see how you'll be able to get him, boss." He said with a light chuckle getting off the table. "I guess we can get started now. You'll have to take me to the open room…"

Wesker opened the door and followed Shane as they made their way towards the Open Room. Shane was rubbing his arms now feeling really out of place, he wasn't in any chains or restrains, not even the jacket. The elevator made him stop as Wesker went in.

"Um…can we take the stairs?" He asked.

Wesker looked puzzled, "Is there a problem?"

"You can say that…." Shane said taking a small step back while tapping his other foot on the cold floor. "I'm…not fond of elevators." He admitted.

Wesker thought for a second and then decided not to press the issue, "Fine, we'll use the stairs. When we're all done with this trap of yours, I want to know how you got this elevator phobia."

Shane smiled lightly and followed Wesker toward the stairs. "Yes, sir." He said as they made their way to the first floor, course, there was a lot of stairs but neither showed signs of tiring. Shane coughed once they were out in the hallway before spitting at the floor. "I'm going to hit that guy so hard…" He grumbled seeing the blood and soon wiped it up with his shirt.

Wesker kept pace, "Once we ferret him out and I've gotten some answers from him, you can hit him all you want."

"Really?" Shane asked looking at him excited. "No interference or anything?"

Wesker smirked slightly, "Absolutely. Once we get the information from him you can do what you please with him."

Shane smiled a little and pounded a fist in his other hand as they neared the open room, Wesker soon filled out the paper work and the door opened. It took Shane a moment to enter, he was excited but knew he needed to keep calm if this plan was going to work.

He entered the open room taking a slow deep breath before noticing that only the middle of the room was lit. "There's nothing to worry about." He thought to himself. It was late and he knew Wesker was somewhere up in the darkness of the balcony watching his every move. The fist sign of trouble and dear old Dad would swoop down on the assailant like a hawk attacking a wounded rabbit.

It was a strange sensation considering what they were attempting to do, but for the first time in a long time Shane felt safe. Shane stretched and did some warm up exercises before he sat down in the light to do his normal workout, it was going to be a while till that man was going to show and in order for time to fly, Shane thought it wise to spend as much time as he could doing his exercises.

Wesker stood in the shadows patiently. He studied his watch and saw an hour had already passed. When he looked up Shane was stretching out on a floor mat. Laying down, his eyes stared up at the ceiling and then closed after a few minutes. As Wesker scanned the room, Shane thought of how tired he felt after that workout. It was an ache that reminded him of that night in Raccoon City, his mind slipping off into a light sleep….

-

1998 - Raccoon City - Six Hours After First Infection

Tiredness, Shane hated it and had to stop, the route to the highway was blocked by a fire and going around it was impossible. He had to return to the streets and follow under it and he hated it greatly since he had to weapon besides his wit. Whatever scraps of pipes he found and cables, he had taken a battery and made himself a stun rod, even though it would work for a moment, it was just enough for him to run but he was exhausted, he wanted to lay down and sleep. Every time he would stop to rest, he would catch himself nodding off, he wished someone was with him to carry him along.

"Mom…" He whispered rubbing his eyes hearing a scream up ahead of him making him run toward it even though he knew better, but his mind was screaming at him for company. He had to stop finding the waterway, he looked at the water and then the other side seeing a man fighting some froglike creature. "What the hell is that?" He asked watching the man trying to get away as it grabbed him making Shane stiffen seeing it putting the man in its mouth. "Holy shit!" Shane gasped watching the man struggled to try and cut the frog creature but it was too late, it started to swallow him making him drop the knife. Shane looked away fast but looked back regardless seeing the man inside the creature struggling, he even saw the man pushing inside but the screams he was hearing were terrifying as he watched the struggle slowed as the belly of the frog went flat. "Oh…God…." Shane said fumbling back as the creature jumped back into the water. "It just ate him and digested him…" He said. "Holy crap…" He continued to mumbled before smacking himself. "Get away from here…" He whispered looking for a way to cross the waterway in hopes that the creature won't come after him, which would be the last thing he was wanting right now but he smiled turning the stun rod on as it snapped with life, ready to shock anything that would make contact on the end of it.

"Recon One what is your status? Over." Came a voice making Shane look around quickly hearing it again making him approach a dumpster, but he was cautious and glad he was too when crows flew away when he got close revealing a dead Umbrella personal, once more the voice came from the man's chest making Shane kneel to see a radio as a smile crept along his tiny face as he grabbed it. He had to cut it off the dead man's uniform with a knife that laid in his hand before wiping the blood off.

"Hello?" Shane asked standing up, his voice squeaked when he spoke.

"Who is this? Where's Recon One?" The voice replied making Shane smile even more, it was indeed working and he felt happy hearing another voice.

"Recon One is dead, I just found the body…" He said looking at the man. "I'm a kid, a student, Shane, I want to get out of here."

"Hold still kid. What is your current position?" The voice asked, Shane didn't realize that he hadn't looked at any street signs or anything that would give clue to where he was, his mind was too focused on following the highway.

"I'm not sure, I'm under the highway near a waterway, there's a monster here in the water, it ate someone." He told looking at the buildings. "I see a restaurant, it's um…" Shane moved some squinting his eyes at the writing in the window across of the waterway. "Joe's Bar and Grill." He said holding the radio close hearing water sloshing, this caused him to back away from the waterway fast. "Please help, I lost my gun."

"Don't worry kid, I'm sending two out to get you. Try and keep your position as long as possible, if you have no choice, continue to follow the highway till you find a Catholic church, when you get there go inside." The man on the other end told, Shane could hear gunfire.

"Got it." Shane replied taking off his backpack and slipped the radio into a pouch on the side of it before holding his stun rod and the knife he just acquired close, he frowned hearing an explosion in the distance, he didn't understand how this was happening…

-

Present…

A blunt kick to his side startled Shane awake and he cursed out loud grabbing his side automatically. He blinked the sleep away from his eyes as the glare from the bright light above him made it hard to focus on the man standing over him. He couldn't tell if it was a guard or an orderly but it was definitely someone who needed to work on their bedside manor.

Shane winced as he sat up, "What the fuck did you do that for, man?" The man said nothing and shook a paper cup full of pills at Shane. Shane took the cup and realized the man was an orderly as he handed him another paper cup of water. The pills were dreadful tasting for the second they rested on his tongue but he took them anyway, gagging slightly on the after taste before the man left. It definitely wasn't the Russian and Shane sighed with frustration, "This is harder than I thought it would be…" he said under his breath. But Shane knew he had to wait no matter how long it took.

Shane sighed again and looked up at Wesker, even though he wasn't able to see him he knew Wesker could hear him, "You should talk to the head asshole in charge about getting me off those goddamn pills." Shane held a hand above his brow trying to shield his eyes from the harsh light trying to see Wesker as he spoke to him, "They make me feel sleepy and like crap…"

Wesker smiled in the darkness of the balcony. He refused to answer Shane back knowing that the Russian they were looking for could arrive any moment. Shane was prone to outbursts and talking to himself so it wouldn't be unusual to see him talking to an empty room.

Wesker took a small amount of glee in the fact that Shane didn't know he was in charge of the asylum. There would come a time to tell Shane the truth but that was a long way away at this juncture. Wesker couldn't help but think of Ozwell Spencer when Shane complained about his pills.

Oswell was an ambitious genius but terribly behind the times. The shots he had made that sow Sofia give Shane his whole young life were easily synthesized into pill form once Wesker had obtained Oswell's notes. The boy required them for his well being and continued development. Why stop at a single shot yearly that would wear off before the next shot could be given?

Now they could be taken weekly and maintain a steady strong presence in his bloodstream year round rather than in a single yearly booster shot. Shane's already shown improvement since taking this pill regiment and he will continue to grow stronger. Had that senile fool Spencer done his due diligence Shane wouldn't have developed his phobia of needles from the painful "booster shots".

Shane coughed a bit and rubbed his chest. It felt picky and tingled a little. He knew it was from the plaga inside him and sometimes when he moved he could swear he could feel that thing inside him moving around.

The muffled clacking of shoes on the tiles outside door drew Shane's attention away from his chest. A man came into the room, his lab coat was briefly outlined by the light from the hallway before the door shut again and he started walking towards him. Shane let out an annoyed sigh as he stood up on the mat not looking directly at the man as he approached.

The man reached the edge of the wide circle of light surrounding Shane when he noticed the man was a doctor and that he was much taller and somewhat bulkier up close. The doctor seemed to be in way better shape than the other doctors he had seen before. The doctor checked a clipboard he was holding and said gruffly, "Need to check on you." in a Russian accent. Shane's neck lifted up quickly to meet the man's gaze. The voice quickly which drew Wesker's attention as well when the Russian accent hit his ears. The doctor seemed to study the clipboard again and said, "I need to examine your chest and check your eyes."

Shane's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Why?"

The doctor walked further into the light taking a stethoscope from around his neck and held it tightly in his thick hands as he spoke again, "To make sure you have no fluid in your lungs and to see if your eyes are fine."

Shane glared at the doctor and studied the man's features. He didn't seem familiar but the voice nagged at him. He tried but it was hard to see any tattoo with the man's shirt collar buttoned up. Shane knew he needed to be closer so he relented to letting the doctor examine him. Shane raised his arms in mock surrender and said, "Okay doc, check me out, I'm not going to give you any problems."

The doctor grunted and nodded as he approached Shane. Cautiously the doctor slipped the stethoscope on, lifted Shane's shirt and pressed it against his chest making him jerk away slightly.

Shane growled, "You could have made it warm, you ass."

The doctor ignored the insult and simply said, "Take a few deep breath, then exhale. Good, repeat, breathe in…exhale..." The doctor listened intently as Shane slowly did so.

The doctor pulled Shane's shirt back down and spoke, "Hmm, everything sounds good." Looking back down at the clipboard the doctor began writing. Wesker stood at the ready in the shadows of the balcony. He could see Shane was ready to do something. The doctor set the clipboard down again and pulled out a small pen light, "Now to look at your eyes."

Shane shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his foot on the mat, "Hey doc, what's wrong with my foot?" Shane asked. The Doctor looked down just as Shane's foot connected with the doctor's crotch making him curse in what Shane assumed to be Russian.

As the doctor hunched over in pain Shane punched him in the face. He then grabbed the doctor's back collar yanking him down on the mat before tearing the collar wide open and saw the double R tattoo he knew just had to be there. Before he could react, Shane yelped when something hit his leg causing his calf to cramp up making him let go and fall backwards half out of the circle of light. When he looked down he saw a hypodermic needle sticking out of his calf.

"You damn American!" The doctor snapped holding his nose while looking at Shane.

"It's him!" Shane shouted pulling the needle out of his leg. He scurried backwards when he saw the Russian doctor coming toward him, blood trickling out of his nose while he drew a pistol out of his coat pocket.

As the Russian leveled the gun towards Shane the lights in the room snapped on and a black blur seemed to appear out of nowhere and ripped the gun out of the Russian's hand. Before he could react Wesker tossed the startled man as if he was a rag doll against the far wall of the room. Had it not been padded the fake doctor would have broken his spine from the impact instead of having the wind knocked out of him. Shane watched in awe as Wesker raced over to the man before he even had a chance to slump to the floor and grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up getting ready to work the Russian over for information.

"Who sent you?" Wesker said as the Russian gasped for air. He released his grip slightly to allow him to talk.

The Russian coughed and cursed at Wesker in Russian, Shane knew that the man wasn't going to talk, as did Wesker.

"You should toss him about a bit." Shane said rubbing his leg some before looking at the needle on the floor, he picked it up looking at it. "What the hell is this?" He asked lightly.

Wesker talked over his shoulder to Shane never taking his eyes off the Russian, "No, tossing him around wouldn't yield anything, but when you do something like this..." Wesker took the man's thumb in his free hand and broke it off with an effortless jerk as the man howled in pain, "…then people tend to loosen their tongues. Now who sent you? Tell me while you still have all your fingers and toes!"

The Russian just stared at him and growled, "I'll never tell a filthy American." He said, "Even if you break me."

"That'll hurt you ass." Shane said looking at him, "Just answer the question and he might actually let you live." He told looking at the stuff inside the needle before looking at his leg poking it with a finger not able to feel it. "That damn fucker numbed my leg!" He snapped.

The man struggled in Wesker's grip to no avail. Wesker smiled, "Let me explain how this works. I only want a name. One name and if there are others here helping you I want their names too. If you give me these names or even one name I will let you live. I will even have the surgeons reattach your thumb before I send you back to your masters… but if you want to do this the hard way, I will continue removing fingers, and then toes and then hands and then arms and then feet and then legs and then whatever else I feel like pulling off of you until your nothing but a head on a pike outside of my office. Do we have an understanding?"

The Russian soon spat at him making Shane stiffen seeing that, "Go to hell." He said as Shane looked on, he wasn't sure if Wesker would kill him or tear more limbs off, he looked away not wanting to watch.

Wesker chuckled and wiped the spit off his face, "Remember this Shane, no matter how nice you try to be to some people they simply aren't smart enough to accept your charity." With that Wesker wrenched the man's arm out of its socket. Shane clasped his hands over his ears as the man's screams echoed into the night.

For a long time Shane kept his eyes and ears shut, he didn't know how long it was, when he felt a hand touch him he cringed instantly and also tried to hit whoever touched him but he felt the grip on his wrist and knew it was Wesker. It was silent and Shane didn't open his eyes as he spoke, "You done?"

Wesker spoke in a chilling tone, "Yes, we're done here. How's your leg?"

"Still can't move it." Shane replied opening his eyes some seeing blood and shook lightly before pulling Wesker into a hug which startled him. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I'm not as strong as you…"

Wesker tensed and froze for a second before hesitantly patting Shane on the back, "You are as strong as me Shane. You may not believe it right now, but you are. You've survived Raccoon City, you share my blood, you can withstand anything." Wesker let his embrace slacken slightly as Shane sensed Wesker was uneasy with this show of affection and let him go.

"You're right." Shane replied with a simple nod before taking a breath and looked at the room, "Damn, you painted the room." He said shaking his head before coughing and spat at the floor. "Since this is done…I better get some sleep, to be ready for the procedure. Is there something I got to do for this?" He asked looking at Wesker.

Wesker patted him on the shoulder, "No, just rest get your strength up. I told you, the procedure will be painful but it will be relatively quick. Once we're done the plaga will be nothing more than harmless particles in your blood stream."

Shane smiled before frowning lightly. "Then I'll be back in action sitting in my cell and enjoying the world passing me by." He said soon rolling his eyes running a hand through his hair. "I'll never be able to leave here." He grumbled. "But I ain't going to die here without hurting them first."

Wesker became serious again, "Shane, you're not a prisoner here and once your training with me is complete not only will you be able to leave here whenever you want, you'll be able to do whatever you want. Nobody will be able to stop you."

"I find that hard to believe you know." Shane said looking at him seriously before coughing again and tried to hold his coughs, "And what training are you talking about? Did you talk to the head about letting me out or something?"

Wesker smiled, "Something like that. I know I'm being vague now but trust me it will all make sense once the procedure is done and you've recovered. I promise you, you'll never need to feel fear again." With that Wesker extended his hand which like the rest of his outfit was miraculously clean despite the carnage around them.

Shane looked at it for a moment and then shook Wesker's hand. With that they left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day…

Shane slept longer than he should have but it wasn't as if he didn't earn it considering what he had gone through the previous night. A hard smack against the glass startled him out of a dead sleep making him fall off the bed and onto the floor. The guard outside the door laughed after watching the young man flail off the mattress.

"Asshole!" Shane snapped holding his head as pain pounded like a drum in his skull.

"Good afternoon ass-wipe." The guard said as he pushed Shane's food through the slot in the glass door. "Eat up!" The guard was laughing when turned to see Wesker stone faced less than a foot from him. He was startled considering he hadn't heard Wesker walk up to him. The guard stammered, "Oh…sir…I-I-I was…"

Wesker leaned in closer reading the guard's name tag, "You were what Hendricks, harassing a patient…again? I had heard complaints about you from the staff so I had to see it for myself."

Hendricks the guard started to sweat, "Nuh…No sir, I...I just thought…"

Wesker took a step forward making Hendricks take a step back and started shouting, "You thought?! Understand this you stammering buffoon, you have no brain. No judgment calls are necessary or required. What you think means nothing. What you feel means nothing. You are here to work for me. You are here to help the sick and to serve the needs of these patients." Hendricks face was beet red with embarrassment. He went to say something to defend himself but Wesker cut him off and continued to speak, "But since you are clearly incapable of this I want you to repeat this back to me: "Would you like fries with that?"

Hendricks stammered, "W…would you like fries with that?"

Wesker smiled, "Excellent! Now memorize it, because starting tomorrow, the only job that you're going to be able to get is selling hamburgers at a fast food joint! Your fired Hendricks, clean out your locker and get out!"

Shane heard the yelling outside in the hall but didn't really catch most of the conversation. The rooms were somewhat sound proofed and he could only make out a word here or there between crunches of the fresh juicy apple that was included with his meal today. You would think an apple would be a common thing with most any institutional meal but the food in this place had been lacking fresh fruit and vegetables, two things he desperately craved.

He bit into the apple again, sucking the juices from it and savoring every drop. It was amazing what something as simple as an apple could accomplish. Shane sighed and felt content, tearing another piece off with his teeth and munching on it softly. When he looked up he saw Wesker was now standing in front of the glass door watching him. Shane gave him a quick wave and pointed at the apple smiling and relaxing against his bed. Wesker nodded and smiled tightly and then walked away. Shane smiled and bit into the apple again.

The taste of the apple juice reminded Shane of when he was a kid. He could still clearly remember Sofia bringing home fresh apples to make a fruit salad or homemade apple pie. The pies were the greatest treat he could ever have and he often got one all to himself every February around his birthday.

Shane snapped out of his memory when he realized his birthday had already passed and that it would have been his 23rd. It was hard to tell which month it was since all the periodicals and magazines in the asylum were out of date and nobody there would give you an answer when you asked them what day, month or even year it was.

Sliding the tray onto his bed, Shane peeked outside using a handheld mirror he had hidden under his sink. Seeing nobody was around he put the mirror back, got on the floor and slid under his bed. There in the metal he had tally marks he had been using in secret to keep track of the years but because of recent events he hadn't been able to update his tally.

Shane slid out from under the bed and sat up, coughing. He swallowed hard, gagging in the process before another coughing fit hit him again. "I hate this…" He grumbled reaching to the tray to grab another piece of turkey, he hated the taste of it but he had to eat it, he saw someone walk by but ignored it till he coughed again covering his mouth before looking at his hand seeing chunks of what he hoped were food and some blood. "Shit…"

Shane started coughing again but more violently and the more he coughed the harder it was for him to catch his breath. His body temperature rose making sweat pour off his skin as he continued to cough. He was struggling to catch his breath between coughs. He started holding his chest with his hands, gripping and tearing at his shirt trying to get it off his body so he could breathe easier but it was pointless. His arms were weakened from spasms and tears started to stream down his face uncontrollably as he continued to cough violently. His face was blood red and his eyes became bloodshot as he gasped for breath only to start gagging and retching. He desperately wanted to breathe and he suddenly felt an intense fear when he thought of his lungs collapsing from this fit. He tried to move towards the door but his body rebelled. He grabbed the nurses button from the side of his bed as he coughed and slid down the side and hit the floor gasping for air with the button in a death grip in his fist.

The alarm in the monitor room buzzed loudly as a male nurse looked up and saw the monitor for cell 280. Shane was on the floor convulsing and pressing the call button the men inside all switched seeing Shane on the floor.

"Shit!" The one nurse snapped as he quickly pressed the intercom button which made the speakers in the hallways buzz to life, "Code Blue! Cell 280! I repeat Code Blue Cell 280!"

Wesker heard the announcement right as he was heading towards the exit. When he heard the man say 'Cell 280' Wesker was in full run towards Shane's room and he arrived just as the medical staff ran in with a crash cart.

The doctor was hovering over Shane instantly as two orderlies picked him up and moved him onto the bed and helped restrain his convulsing limbs the doctor injected Shane with a sedative that immediately stopped him from convulsing and made his body relax. The doctor yelled out, "His lungs aren't functioning and mouth to mouth isn't working! Get me the oxygen mask STAT!" A nurse gently asked Wesker to leave so they would have more room to work. A flash of anger played across his face for a moment before he realized she was right and he stepped outside into the hallway and watched the medical team work on Shane.

Wesker knew it was the Plaga; it was working hard inside Shane's body to overtake him. He had seen this before with the data and samples Ada Wong had collected from Spain. The fact Shane was able to last this long without it overtaking his body was a miracle. Wesker hadn't realized it but he soon started pacing as he mulled over in his head that the last thing he needed was his son to die.

"Come on Shane, breath." The doctor said which made Wesker snap out of his mental and physical pacing and he looked inside the doorway. He could hear some coughs but nothing as severe as before. He hadn't noticed when they changed but now the nurse was using a nebulizer to help Shane breath in medicated mists directly into his lungs. Shane was holding his chest and the coughing was becoming more infrequent and until it all but stopped. The doctor looked him over and kept repeating, "Slow steady breaths..." He told as Shane laid his head down on the pillow. Some blood trickled out of his mouth as the doctor looked at Wesker. "We need to get it out of him right away, it's getting worse."

Wesker nodded and Shane looked at him through bloodshot eyes, almost pleading for him to help. Wesker wasn't used to this… feeling he suddenly felt. He hadn't realized it until this moment but he was starting to actually care for the boy.

Wesker said, "It will be okay, you have my word." He then turned to the doctor, "We start immediately, I want the procedure room set up within the hour." With that he turned back to Shane, "Rest, it will all be over soon."

Shane nodded lightly before closing his eyes…

-

1998 - Raccoon City - Six Hours After First Infection - Catholic Church

There was no other choice, Shane had to run to the church after a monster showed up, he only managed to escape shocking the large creature with his stun rod which stunned it long enough for him to escape. Every time he had a chance to rest, he ended up having to flee but he was thankful for not finding another lioness or frog creature.

The church was barricaded when he arrived, the windows busted out with wooden planks blocking them, zombies and other creatures littered the ground as well as crows making him maneuver carefully toward the doors, he looked around quickly pausing for a moment thinking he saw something only to smile realizing it was an illusion caused by the rising smoke across the street but everything went south when he heard a click, he turned back to the door seeing a gun muzzle aimed right at him and his reaction was fast as he ducked and a round was fired right over his head making him shout.

"Stop! I'm not a zombie!" He shouted hugging the ground trying hard to stay calm but a tear escaped his eyes.

"Josh! We got a survivor out here!" Someone shouted from inside making him look up slowly at the doors seeing the gun muzzle was gone and replaced with an eye. "It's a kid." At first Shane was too frightened to stand but he slowly did when he heard heavy things being move before a tall woman stood there looking at him, she looked like a foreigner.

"It is a kid." She said with an Italian accent before bending down. "You okay little boy?" She asked as he nodded lightly. "I must apologize for Luke, his 'gun-ho' attitude has kept us alive, where did you come from?"

"D-d-d-down the street." Shane answer stammering while pointing where he had come from just as she pulled him inside and the doors closed behind them. "I was told to come here, someone coming for me."

"You? Why the hell not us?!" Luke snapped blocking the door and turned quickly looking down at Shane, he was gruff and covered in blood, the only part of his clothing that wasn't was a tiny spot under his left arm. "We're more damn important than you!" He growled pointing at Shane.

"That's enough Luke!" A voice snapped making Shane look up the aisle seeing a man standing at the altar looking at the Bible, he had red hair which really made Shane stare as the woman lead him up there. "We're all going to escape, so shut up and get back to watching the door!" He said looking up. "I'm Josh, what is thy name little man?" He asked leaning against the altar.

"Shane." Came the reply. "I'm following the highway to get out, my…my friend Andrew said we could escape if we follow it…" He said frowning some. "He…he…he was killed by a lion…"

"Oh my…" The woman said pulling Shane close comforting him. "I'm so sorry for you." She said as he looked at her.

"What's worse is I got separated from my mom…" He said soon looking at the floor. "I'm not even sure if she's alive…"

"She's another zombie or dead." Luke said making Shane look at him roughly. "If I'll see her I'll put her down for yo- ow! What the fuck!?" He said rubbing his head when he was hit with something hard, he turned around quickly seeing Shane picking up a rock that was on the floor. "You little prick! You'll pay for that!" He snapped running over as Shane quickly ran up to the altar as Josh got between them.

"Stand down Luke!" He snapped aiming a pistol at Luke's head. "You should hold your tongue when it comes to talking about others families, you are fortunate I haven't killed you yet! Now get back to that fucking door and wait for those people before I shoot you!" He threatened as Luke looked at Shane before flipping him off and marched back to the doors. "Sorry Shane, but some folks can't handle some charity when it's given." He said putting the gun back on the altar. "Hopefully things will calm down once we get out of here." He said as Shane nodded looking at the woman who was just watching unfazed by all this.

"I want to leave soon…" Shane whispered sitting down pulling out the radio. "Hey, you there?" He asked pressing the call button.

"Still here, what's your current position Shane?" The same voice replied making him smile.

"I had to go to the church, I was attacked and ran. There's…" He said pausing for a moment seeing how many was with him, which was only the three. "There's three people here with me. How are we leaving?"

"A helicopter is coming, it will be there in a few minutes up the street to a square, you'll be extracted there." The man replied making Shane smile as did Josh and that woman.

"We'll be waiting, hey…did you come across anyone named Sofia Burns?" He asked turning some to try and keep this private. "She's my mom.."

"Sorry. I haven't heard or seen anything." The man replied. "I'm Kristoff, don't worry Shane, everything going to be okay."

"I hope so…"

-Present

Shane woke up slowly from the sedative. He was watching the hall lights passing above his head as he heard the gentle clacking sound the wheels of the gurney made on the tiled hallway. He felt a cool, steady breeze on his face which made him reach and touch the plastic mask on the lower half of his face that he hadn't realized was there. He tried sitting up but only managed to get his shoulders off the cushion before he was firmly pushed back down and held there. Blinking weakly and looking up he saw it was Wesker who was making sure he stayed put. Giving off a cough Shane asked "What's going on?"

Whatever they gave Shane to calm him down was working too well, he could only remember the pain of the needle piercing his skin as he shook on his bed and everything seemed to be a hazy blur in his mind when he tried to think. Wesker spoke but it seemed like it was in slow motion and he couldn't make out the words.

Shane tried to understand but the more he tried the more he realized it wasn't working and he sighed disgusted with himself and gave up. He could feel a tinge of pain in his chest which made his skin itch which he rubbed as he saw two doors move in his peripheral vision making him look around dazed at the new room they were in. Other than some wires and tubes leading to and from the chair and a divider wall with a large glass window all he could see was a big chair with some equipment scattered around it.

A lab technician spoke to Wesker, "Everything's ready sir." And Wesker nodded his approval as he motioned towards Shane who let out a raspy, weak cough.

Realization broke through the haze of the sedation he was under when Shane figured out what was going on, they were going to get the plaga out of him but how exactly they were going to do it was troubling him.

As soon as they sat him up his chest burned and something inside twitched making him cough a few times, he took several deep, slow breaths before they took the oxygen mask off and helped him down off the gurney. Shane was lead slowly by two orderlies over to the chair and sat him down. Despite the strain of moving his head, Shane couldn't help but look around as he kept his hands in his lap before resting them on the arm rests.

As soon as his skin touched the arm rests hidden clamps suddenly snapped closed around his wrists startling him greatly and making him try to jerk his arms loose. He pushed his legs against the chair attempting to get leverage and as soon as he did he felt two more clamps snap closed around his ankles. He was in a full panic since it reminded him of that room. Not being able to move, trapped in one position, unable to escape. As hard as he tried, fear filled his mind as he struggled. That room played in his mind over and over again. Shane grunted and coughed as he struggled in vain to get free.

One of the technicians looked at the monitors seeing one of the clamps was blinking red, which meant it was damaged somehow by Shane's wild movements and failed to lock down tight.

"He's gotten stronger since the last time." Said the technician as Wesker looked curiously at the blinking red light taking a mental note to have the chair's restraints strengthened. The technician pushed the intercom button and spoke in calm, reassuring tones, "Calm down Shane, this will be over very quickly but you need to stay calm."

Wesker could see and not hear Shane shouting 'Fuck you', at the men behind the glass. Wesker had figured Shane would remember the room he talked about before where the Russian had abducted him to and helped infect him with the plaga parasite that was currently killing him.

Shane looked up at the arms lowering closer to his chest making him breath rapidly. He could feel the static and smell the burning of ozone as an unearthly glow came to life from the arms and shot through him. Every muscle in his body had locked down automatically as if he were being tasered; his hands clasped tightly on the arm rests, his eyes shut tightly as tears streamed down his cheeks while he clenched his teeth. He was trying hard to fight off the pain setting his insides on fire but it wasn't working. Shane could feel the plaga inside him fighting, struggling, resisting its elimination. He tried to let out a scream but his jaw remained clenched as the muffled yell issued from them.

The technician studied the readings on the display and spoke to Wesker who was standing over his shoulder, "We're almost done sir." Wesker glanced at the readings and then into the chamber. The technician spoke again, "A few more seconds…"

A warning light flashed to life quickly drawing the technician and Wesker's attention to it. The damaged clamp broke open freeing Shane's right arm. His arm flailed up slightly and then his hand latched onto the arm rest of the chair like a vice grip.

Shane shouted as the veins in his neck and head bulged out from the strain as the glow suddenly faded away. The inside of his chest was burning as he felt the plaga disintegrating into particles and he could feel it protesting its fate as it faded into nothingness. Shane's scream died out into a rasping breath as his body slumped in the chair. His chest heaved as he suddenly sucked in a large gulp of air and panted heavily for a moment and then he was still. The sensors read everything was normal but Shane was not moving.

"Shane?" The technician's voice echoed in the chamber over the intercom. All was silent and Shane wasn't responding. He spoke again, "Shane? If you can hear me, move your fingers." There was a moment of stillness and then slowly Shane's left hand moved. The remaining three clamps opened automatically and Shane slumped more in the chair, almost sliding off completely. His left arm fell limp to the side as the doctor and two orderlies rushed into the room to check on him.

Within moments they confirmed he was alive but half conscious. This wasn't unexpected though since the plaga that was inside him was rather large and it was reaching a critical point of its gestation when it was discovered and removed. Had Shane not been made of sterner stuff the end result might have been death instead of exhaustion. The last thing Shane saw as he slipped back into darkness were dancing blue dots on the dark ceiling.

"He's going to be okay, he's just lost consciousness." Said the doctor as the orderlies carried Shane out of the room on a gurney.

The technician sighed in relief hearing that the young man was going to be okay. Wesker watched them as they wheeled Shane past him and out of the room to recovery. Wesker took satisfaction in seeing how strong the boy was. Once he recovered it was time to move forward with his plans for Shane. The prince was strong and with Wesker's training he would walk the path to being king in great strides.


End file.
